


How to not get out of friendzone

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Celebrations, Drinking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Some drabble Seriker with oblivious Iker





	How to not get out of friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> Time & place of action unspecified, up to your imagination

Drinking had started on the plane already.

Now Iker watched Sergio as his co-captain swayed precariously near the barrier on top of a bus, balancing a plastic mug of a beer in one hand and a bottle of it in the other. Sergio took a swallow from the mug, then a swallow from the bottle, coordinating his movements with suspicious level of concentration. He acted like for a moment he saw only his drinks; only after managing to take gulps from both vessels without spilling their content, he turned his attention back to the crowd around them, people chanting and waving flags. When he sloped toward the fans on the ground, leaning dangerously over the barrier, Iker couldn’t stay back anymore.

  
“Careful-” he growled, pulling his vice-captain back into the safe space of the bus top.  
Funny as only now Sese lose his balance and fell haplessly into Iker’s arms. Iker took hold of him, wrapping both hands over his chest and supporting all his weight with his own arms and body. Sergio wasn’t much cooperative, a boneless heap in Iker’s embrace, breath smelling of beer wafting Iker’s face as Sergio smiled stupidly at him.

  
“Aww, Iker, yu alwas take-so car’of’m,” Sergio slurred.

  
Despite appearing dead drunk, Sergio had quite a good grip on both his beers, even managing to steer them to his mouth or offer a sip to Iker.

  
“C’mon, capi, drink withzme,” he insisted while almost clanking bottle’s neck against Iker’s teeth. “For España!”

  
Iker whisked the whole bottle from him, mostly to make sure he’d drink less. He hugged him tighter against his chest with one arm, because Sese still felt as if he would drop to the floor the moment Iker lose hold of him.

  
“Slow down, Sese,” he whispered against Sergio’s temple.

  
Sese only let out some delighted hum and nuzzled Iker’s neck.

  
Hours later Iker wondered how Sergio was still standing and not only that but singing and dancing as well. Iker kept an eye on him during the whole evening and Sese’s hand was never empty of a drink. Even if Iker went so far to take some away from him and stared down any teammate that might offer some more, Sergio still magically acquired another glass in no time.

  
Now Iker found himself playing an occasional crutch role, for Sese kept reaching for him while wiggling on the dance floor.

  
“You got’ta move your hips,” Sergio stubbornly tried to force Iker into dancing, not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Both of Sese’s hands squeezed Iker’s hips, coaxing them into a sway. Sergio raised his head from overseeing Iker’s waist, brown joyful eyes gazed into Iker’s deepening frown.

  
“You’re way too serious,” Sergio said, “it’s celebration time!”

  
Sese leant in closer and at first Iker thought it was some new dancing figure, but then Sergio was kissing him in the cheek, then in the corner of his mouth, and then their lips brushed. Sese must have had that one beer too much after all, for the next moment the accidental brush turned into a kiss, with Sese trying to pry open Iker’s mouth with his tongue.

  
Iker pushed him away.

  
“Sese, no,” he said, tiredness making his voice sound more stern than he intended it to.

  
After the brief initial resistance with Sergio fighting Iker’s arms pushing him away, Sergio backtracked. His eyes went wide and the stare in them was lost, and too sober.

  
“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- didn’t mean that. I didn’t…” he stuttered, retreating.

  
“Sergio, wait.”

  
But Sergio disappeared into the crowd of the bodies behind him and before Iker decided to go after him, he was nowhere to be seen in the club.

  
***

  
Next day Sese didn’t answer Iker’s message about the training but Iker write it off to the defender sleeping off his hangover. Now he started to worry, however, as the team was already on the pitch and he lingered in the locker room, hoping that Sergio would come. It wasn’t unusual for him to be late, after all, but it’d be very unusual to miss the training entirely.

  
After second retying of the bootstraps and third restriping of the handkerchiefs, Iker run out of excuses to delay things further and was about to join the rest of the team before they devastate the pitch, but then the door in the background banged loudly. A minute later Sese rushed into the locker room, breathing faster, wearing sunglasses.

  
“Oh, you’re still here. Good, I didn’t miss-” Iker couldn’t see his eyes behind the dark glasses but he watched as Sese turns his head from one side of the room to the other. “Where is everyone?”

  
“Training.”

  
“Shit, I’m sorry, I overslept.”

  
Sergio took off his sunglasses and Iker noticed dark circles beneath his eyes. He waited as Sergio changed his clothes, pulling the t-shirt on back-to-front in haste, cursing, and putting it again the right way.

  
Iker watched him with folded arms. Sese was uncharacteristicaly silent as he adjusted his shin guards. He glanced sideways at Iker.

  
“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Sergio asked in a voice he used when he knew he did something wrong and Iker was going to rebuke him for that.

  
“You went too far," Iker said and Sergio tensed. "You shouldn’t drink so much.”

  
“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Sergio was trying to gauge Iker’s reaction with furtive glances at his captain’s face, because he wouldn’t meet Iker’s eyes straight on and he generally acted in a way that brought Iker to mind a dog cringing before its master. “I shouldn’t… kiss you. Like that. Like yesterday.”

  
“It's all right, Sese. I'm not mad. You were drunk, everyone makes mistakes.”

  
“Yeah, that.”

  
There was something wrong about the way Sese smiled, it lacked the usual carelessness, and it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

  
Before Iker asked about it, a shrill whistle sounded from the outside and coach’s shout afterward was heard clearly even in the locker room.

  
“Casillas, if you don’t move your lazy ass up here right now, you may not go out at all!”

  
“Better let’s go or we'll get additional round around the pitch." Sergio said, straightening up.

  
"Yes, you don’t look up to intense exercises.”

  
Sergio huffed a laugh that sounded more like him.

  
Iker got up and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders.

  
“So we’re good?” Sese glanced at him, a bit uncertain.

  
“We’re good,” Iker said, kissing the younger man in the cheek.

  
He felt Sese going more relaxed under his touch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the described events are pure fiction, I had no intention to offend anyone.


End file.
